


Chocophobia

by Duchesse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, Phobia, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, all bout dem chocobos, curing phobia, gender-neutral, maybe a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: After careful observation of facts, Prompto has concluded that you have chocophobia–the outrageous fear of chocobos. Not only does this break his heart, but he’s determined to cure it.[Prompto Argentum/You].





	Chocophobia

**Author's Note:**

> this is something currently active on tumblr that i'm doing. if you would like me to keep updating this here, make sure to leave a kudo or a comment!!

Prompto couldn’t pride himself on intelligence and intuition like Ignis, but he was keen enough to know when something didn’t quite match up. The thought had been spurred as he watched you wave a farewell to them, lip stretched in an unnaturally taut smile that looked bizarre next to Wiz’s wistful one. As the trees flashed by in a blur, the world teetering around him, he looked back at you until you were but a spec and then gone entirely.

“What? Worried? It’s not like we’re going to be gone forever,” quipped Gladio, his rough voice dominating the whistling winds and clack of chocobo talons on pavement. “You look like a lovesick teenager, someone got a crush?”

“No! It’s not like that!” Prompto shot back quickly, in hindsight, it had been too immediate. “It’s always just us, though. It feels wrong… just leaving like that.”

“Hey, it’s not like we didn’t ask,” Noctis said, tightening his grip on the reins as his chocobo trotted in stride alongside Prompto. “Can’t really force people into liking to ride chocobos.”

Ignis was quick to take up after Noctis, index finger pressed to the bridge of his nose to keep is glasses from bouncing too much. “Indeed. But, it does work out for us all. We need someone to stay behind and watch the car and our belongings. The Regalia is in good hands.”

Prompto wondered if this was their half-assed attempts at making him feel better, because they weren’t doing much good. In the three days he had spent away from you, his thoughts brimmed with images of you, of the way you smiled at him when on the open road–the impromptu duets over songs on the radio, and standing back-to-back in scuffs.

Truly, you were a beacon of light in his life, a reason to want to push into tomorrow and keep trying. It was the way you leaned into him when you took pictures together, and how your arms ghosted each at dinner by dancing embers that made his heart thrum in his ears.

And yet your typically easygoing nature was compromised at the sight of a chocobo; the moment the word was even uttered, your face weighed towards the earth and your body seized, arms tightening around yourself.

It didn’t take a genius intellect to know you weren’t fond of chocobos, something that already devastated Prompto to his very core, but your blatant refusal to even approach them was more than his heart could take. He couldn’t bear the sight of you raising a shoulder defensively as the feathery friend nudged you with its beak, stamping eagerly for you to pet it.

Your only response was to shy away, quickly breaking into a sprint when it followed after you–feathers flying in attempt to gain your attention.

“This isn’t right…” Prompto choked, fingers curled like a vise into his palm. “I can’t stand to keep watching this, I need to do something!”

Yes, during those three days he was away, his mind searched for every possible solution to this dilemma. And it was on the return trip, all eyes leveled on him in concern as he rode in silence, staring ahead with an intensity formidable to anything Gladio could muster, he concocted the strategy carefully.

It went as followed:

1\. Get you to love chocobos at  _ **any**_  cost.

The plan was sound and a good one, rousing an anxious energy in him that he couldn’t hold under wraps long enough to ease you into situation. Instead, he launched off of his chocolate and down the short stretch of path to the Regalia where you laid in the backseat, legs crossed and perched to the sky on the door.

“Tomorrow! Tomorrow is gonna be the day we start! I’m going to train you to love chocobos!” Prompto burst out, hands clapping on the adjacent door, startling you to such an extent that your magazine flew out of your hands and you nearly feel into the large crevice between the seats.

“Wh-what? You guys are back? What–choc… _what_?”

Prompto nodded resolutely, hair swaying as a hand anchored to his waist and he rounded the car. “That’s right. I’m going to show you just how magnificent chocobos really are. Get ready. You’re about to get your socks blown off.”

You only looked on helplessly, peeking over the backseat after Prompto as he sauntered away.

“ _What the fuck.._.”


End file.
